darksummonerfandomcom-20200216-history
Treasure Trove
Treasure Trove are limited-time Energy Consuption events. Description In treasure trove events, player collect different kind of treasures from special event areas. Those treasures can be exchanged in the Treasure Trove for various rewards. Treasure Trove are divided into several areas,each containing 3 types of treasures. Players progress through the area by consuming Energy.In exchange they receive XP, Gold and a chance to discover one of the three types of treasure the area has or a Treasure Chest. To unlock the next area,the player must collect certain amount of treasures from the previous area. The amount of energy consumed increases the further the player progresses. On the other hand, the treasure in further areas is harder to find. Better treasure trove rewards require treasures from those areas. Each treasure trove reward requires certain amount of pieces from 3 types of treasures. Often the required treasures can be collected in different areas (e.g. Treasure Trove reward A required treasure 1 is collected from area 1, treasure 2 from area 1, treasure 3 from area 2;Treasure Trove reward B required treasure 1 is collected from area 2,treasure 2 from area 3 and treasure 3 from area 4 etc). When discovered and collected, the treasures give certain amount of Treasure Points. The amount of treasure points given is based on the treasure collected - treasures in further areas give more points than treasures in the first areas. Treasure Points determine player rankings. Bonus Area Bonus Area is a special area that cannot be unlocked. It is only available two times a day and lasts 1 hour each. The area appears in random hour during the morning and the evening. It contains two pieces of treasures from the last area and one piece of treasure that can be collected only here. This treasure is one of the three treasures required to get the highest treasure trove reward. Treasure Chest During their search, players can discover treasure chests. These chests contain five pieces of one of the three treasures in the area they are discovered and can only be opened by using BP. The amount of BP required to open a chest increases the further area it is discovered in. Bonus Find Rate When players progress through the area by spending Energy, there is a chance that a Bonus find rate is activated. It lasts 300 seconds and increases the chance to discover a treasure or treasure chest. Event Specialist Event Specialists increase the chance to discover a treasure by certain point up to x3. Ranking Ranking is determined on the amount of Treasure Points collected. Rewards Two categories of rewards are given during Treasure trove events: *Ranking Rewards *Treasure Trove Rewards The treasure trove rewards are divided in three categories-permanent,limited,daily. Permanent rewards are available to get till the end of the event. Limited-time rewards can be collected only in certain period before they are removed from the treasure trove. Daily rewards are available for 24 hours. Each day, a new daily reward replaces the previous day daily reward. Category:Events